The University of California, Irvine (UCI) ranks first among U.S. universities under 50 years and it has gained national recognition for its Minority Science Programs (MSP) at the School of Biological Sciences. The MARC U*STAR at UCI aims at increasing the number of honors underrepresented (UR) undergraduates that enter and excel in research doctorates in biomedical sciences. Major program components include, 1) pre-MARC student development activities designed to introduce participants to biomedical research, increase student retention, improve the academic preparedness and interest in biomedical research of UR freshmen and sophomores, and to identify and prepare students for appointment as MARC trainees and 2) a MARC component that supports juniors and seniors to increase the number of competitively trained UR who enroll in research doctorates, by strengthening their academic preparation, motivation and research training. Independent research conducted under the direction of faculty mentors at partner extramural sites and at UCI serve as a core element to induce MARC scholars to pursue graduate school and research-focused careers. Over 80 faculty with experience training UR undergraduates and with funded research programs serve as preceptors of MARC scholars. The MARC research training elements are integrated with the undergraduate curriculum and include, 1) individual career and academic advising, 2) a research faculty seminar series, 3) a journal club to introduce scholars to critical reading of current biomedical literature, 4) independent research directed by faculty mentors, 5) preparation to present oral presentations and posters at local and national conferences, 6) workshops on scientific communications and application to graduate school, and 7) weekly individual advice during the graduate school application process.